Question: A sequence of integers $a_1, a_2, a_3, \ldots$ is chosen so that $a_n = a_{n - 1} - a_{n - 2}$ for each $n \ge 3.$ What is the sum of the first $2001$ terms of this sequence if the sum of the first $1492$ terms is $1985,$ and the sum of the first $1985$ terms is $1492$?
Letting $a_1 = x$ and $a_2 = y,$ we have \[\begin{aligned} a_3 &= y-x, \\ a_4 &= (y-x) - y = -x, \\ a_5 &= -x-(y-x) = -y, \\ a_6 &= -y-(-x) = x-y, \\ a_7 &= (x-y)-(-y) = x, \\ a_8 &= x-(x-y) = y. \end{aligned}\]Since $a_7 = a_1$ and $a_8 = a_2,$ the sequence repeats with period $6$; that is, $a_{k+6} = a_k$ for all positive integers $k.$

Furthermore, the sum of any six consecutive terms in the sequence equals \[x + y + (y-x) + (-x) + (-y) + (x-y) = 0.\]So, since $1492$ is $4$ more than a multiple of six, the sum of the first $1492$ terms is equal to the sum of the first four terms: \[\begin{aligned} 1985 &= a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{1492} \\&= a_1+a_2+a_3+a_4\\&=x+y+(y-x)+(-x)\\&=2y-x. \end{aligned}\]Similarly, since $1985$ is $5$ more than a multiple of six, we have \[\begin{aligned}1492 &= a_1+a_2+\dots+a_{1985}\\&=a_1+a_2+a_3+a_4+a_5\\&=x+y+(y-x)+(-x)+(-y)\\&=y-x. \end{aligned}\]Subtracting this second equation from the first equation, we get $y = 1985 - 1492 = 493.$

Since $2001$ is $3$ more than a multiple of six, we have \[\begin{aligned}a_1+a_2+\dots+a_{2001} &= a_1+a_2+a_3\\&=x+y+(y-x)\\&=2y = 2\cdot 493 = \boxed{986}.\end{aligned}\](Note that solving for $x$ was not strictly necessary.)